


Castle Fic: Deep Red Plush

by WendyNever



Category: Castle
Genre: Inaugural Dreamwidth Comment Porn Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyNever/pseuds/WendyNever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild Spoilers for Ep. 4 (Hell Hath No Fury)<br/>Written for the <a href="http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/317421.html">Inaugural Dreamwidth Comment Porn Meme</a>. The prompt was Esposito/Ryan- Couch.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Castle Fic: Deep Red Plush

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Spoilers for Ep. 4 (Hell Hath No Fury)  
> Written for the [Inaugural Dreamwidth Comment Porn Meme](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/317421.html). The prompt was Esposito/Ryan- Couch.

And the thing about liking Ryan's great red couch wasn't really so much a thing about liking the couch as it was a thing about liking Ryan's apartment, which was kinda cramped and lived in, but it was over Ryan's Uncle Liam's bar and, therefore, was in a mighty convenient location. And the thing about liking Ryan's apartment wasn't so much a thing about liking Ryan's apartment as it was a thing about liking Ryan, who was his partner and his friend and apparently a cheapskate who would pick up a couch off the street and not tell a body that he was sitting on used goods for months on end, even if he was really the best friend Javier had had in his life and sometimes Ryan's eyes would get that sort of a light in them when they were laughing at some random crap and then Javier would kinda have to stare at his own hands to keep from thinking about how blue those eyes were. But Javier letting himself think about it in those terms was all kinds of uncomfortable and likely to lose him a friend and a partner and it was against regs anyway, so thinking about it twice removed (Ryan- apartment- couch) worked much, much better for Javier. Until it didn't.

So, the next time they're at Ryan's place, a couple of beers from downstairs making Ryan walk just a little loose and Javier stand just a little close as his partner was keying the lock so they can go inside, Javier steped thorough the door, glanced at the couch that used to be so safe and welcoming and comfortable and started wondering what else in the place was not what it seems. Wss that table something Ryan scavenged, too- something that Ryan pulled out of a dumpster and wiped the gunk off of? What about that bizarre painting he's got up on the wall- was that abstract art or was it just covered in ketchup and toner and coffee grounds and axle grease and some other orange crap that Javier couldn't even guess at without his stomach turning? And was Ryan's carpet like the one they saw that councilman's body on just a few days before- one that a thousand people had trod and puked and shit and pissed and fucked on because it used to be in a hotel room and people did that kind of shit to places they didn't own themselves and weren't ever coming back to? All of which meant that not only could Javier not sit on the couch, he couldn't really touch anything in the whole apartment and yeah- that wasn't so safe to him anymore either.

With that one stupid comment Ryan made when they were on the job and standing in a fuckin' dumpster, he'd managed to completely dismantle Javier's buffers to thinking dangerous and inappropriate thoughts about Ryan. So Javier booked, saying something about wanting to get some sleep so he could take his mother to Mass in the morning and Ryan just waved goodnight, collapsed back onto the goddamn couch and snuggled in to get cozy.

Couple of weeks later, Ryan was acting weird and offended because they haven't hung out at his place in a while and he started ragging on Javier about being paranoid about the secondhand couch and trying to sell it as environmentally and socially responsible and Ryan had that stupid fake grin on his face that meant that he was trying to make it a joke but Javier could really see that he was trying to figure out what the hell he did wrong (and maybe if it was he or Javier that was the crazy one). And Javier was laughing the whole thing off saying, "Got you- you really thought I cared about the friggin' couch," and they went back to Ryan's place to play Madden.

Four beers and an hour into it, Javier had almost forgotten that the couch, the room, the whole place was anything but Ryan's comfortable, too small apartment. Instead he was just stupidly happy to be there again- he'd missed the place, missed the couch, missed Ryan- that non-work Ryan that Javier wasn't comfortable thinking about except if it was twice removed. And Ryan sacked his quarterback, which was out of the blue-because Javier usually pwned him at Madden. Then Ryan was up and doing his stupid touchdown dance even though it was completely delay of game and, "not even a touchdown, you moron." But Ryan kept dancing and Javier could see a strip of pale skin where Ryan's shirt rode up as he shimmied around like an idiot, so Javier kinda snapped- grabbing Ryan by the shirttails and pulling him back down to the couch, rolling on top of him, holding Ryan down against the deep red plush.

"What the fuck, Esposito?" Ryan asks before his eyes went wide with some kind of understanding. "Wait, Javier- we shouldn't-"

And Javier kissed him before he could finish telling him to stop- mashing his lips against Ryan's to shut him up. It was really about the worst kiss he'd ever given in his life and that included when he'd kissed Linda Guzman back in middle school which was saying something. Except that even though he was kinda crushing Ryan and not letting him breathe and Javier was pretty sure that at least one of them was bleeding from the way he had smushed their mouths together without accounting for teeth, it was only about fifteen seconds before Ryan was into it- gripping at Javier's shoulders, squirming underneath him so he could wrap a leg over Javier's thigh and opening up so that he could moan around Javier's tongue. And damn! He couldn't believe they were really- that Ryan was letting him-

And Ryan- Kevin- Kevin pushed him off onto the floor, the carpet, and Javier was sure that Kevin had come to his senses and was about to clock him but good, except for how Kevin just got on top of him, his knees on either side of Javier's hips, started biting his neck and got his hands between them to work on Javier's button and zipper. Javier had his eyes closed and his head was still ringing a little from how, in spite of the carpet, he kinda hit his head on the floor when Kevin shoved him over, so it was a half a minute before he noticed that Kevin was talking, taking teasing little nips at Javier's neck and chin and collarbone between the phrases:

"…fuck yes, Javi… this is so wrong… so good… I want to… can I?" And Kevin was palming him through his shorts, pulling his cock out through the fly, getting his hand around Javier and stroking.

"God- yes," Javier said and came three long hard pulls later.

Kevin was still there straddling his thighs when Javier came back to himself and opened his eyes. Kevin had this look on his face- this astonished kind of look, like he didn't believe the last ten minutes had happened. "Shit, Kevin, I'm- I shouldn't have-" Javier started to apologize because he'd been the one to push them across that line, but Kevin shook his head and laid the tips of two of his fingers on Javier's mouth to make him stop talking.

"Don't," he warned, leaning down close so Javier could feel his breath against his cheek. "Damage's done, we might as well enjoy it." Then he slid his fingers down Javier's chin and licked his way back into Javier's mouth.

Javier groaned and kissed him back, letting his hands wander over Kevin's shoulders and down the muscles of his back, the cotton of his well used shirt soft under Javier's fingers. Kevin had worked Javier's shirt open and was trying to get it off of him while also biting him hard on the shoulder, making Javier wince because- what was with all the biting, anyway? But then Kevin gave up on stripping him and sucked one of Javier's nipples into his mouth, working it hard until it got peaked and sensitive before biting it and- okay yes, Javier felt that like his nipple was connected directly to his dick. The biting was good- so, so good.

Kevin abandoned his nipple and kissed his mouth again, soft and eager. Then he took Javier's face between his hands, pressed their foreheads together and asked, "Have you ever-"

And Javier answered, "Never even thought of it before I met you, Kev," which was sappy and lame, but true anyhow. Kevin gave him another kiss, biting at his lips, making Javier taste blood again.

"Trust me and I'll make it good, Javi. Please."

"Yeah, man." Javier nodded and they got up on the couch again.

***

Javier was panting through gritted teeth, his face pressed into the red plush of the cushion and his hands braced against the couch's arm as Kevin fucked two slick fingers in and out of him. It was unbelievably good, his hips stuttering up into Kevin's hand with each thrust and his cock, painfully hard, bouncing up against his stomach. And when Kevin did this quick twisting thrust-thing inside him at the same time he bit Javier on the back of the neck, Javier was seeing stars and trying not to come yet, please, please, please.

By the time he got it under control, Kevin had slipped his fingers out and positioned himself. He stroked his hand down Javier's spine and cooed, "Gonna make it so good, Javi. Gonna make you come so hard." And then he was pressing in and Javier had to open his mouth to get more air, his bruised lips brushing against the soft upholstery.

It was more, so much more that Kevin's fingers had been- the burn going right to his dick- fuckin' fantastic. Javier had never gotten off on pain before, but it was like Kevin had completely retrained his body into thinking pain was pleasure with the biting thing and the rough treatment and way he'd stretched Javier out so fast with his fingers. Kevin didn't give him any downtime, setting up a rhythm from the first thrust, making Javier have to push back against him to keep from having the top of his head crammed into the arm of the couch after just a couple of strokes. Kevin was making little grunting noises each time he surged forward and leaning down to nip patterns into the skin of Javier's back and shoulders and reaching around to finally, finally take hold of Javier's cock and give it too hard pulls in a strange, syncopated rhythm to their hips.

Kevin stopped to change the angle he was working and the next thrust, he hit something deep in Javier like when he'd twisted his fingers inside and Javier was coming hard in Kevin's hand. Javier twisted his head over, chin to chest, so he could clear his face and open his eyes to see the couch get splattered- white speckles on the dark red. Kevin fucked into him two more times before he moaned out Javier's name and came, too, letting himself collapse against Javier's back and biting him one last time for good measure.

Later, when Javier was snugged up all tight on his side with the back of the couch against his front and Kevin's chest against his back, Kevin murmured, "You like the couch again yet?" and Javier just laughed, his fingers curling into the deep red plush.


End file.
